Tormenta
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Y en ese momento, el resto del mundo podría haber ardido en llamas para ambos. Les daba igual. Porque eran dos Slytherins. Únicamente se tenían el uno al otro. Estaban solos en mitad de la tormenta. Pero esa noche estaban juntos. Y con eso era más que suficiente. -Regalo para mi Soulmate. Feliz cumpleaños, Nea Poulain-


_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer:** Potterverso de J. K. Rowling _._

 _ **IMPORTANTE:** esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para la increíble **Nea Poulain** , una de las escritoras a las que más admiro de todo FanFiction y mi Soulmate querida, con la que comparto una pasión insana por el drama y los Slytherin. Querías una historia sobre Blaise y Pansy, algo que yo nunca había escrito. Pero aquí está_ _,_ _lo he disfrutado y espero que te guste, porque has conseguido que adore a esta pareja. Gracias por todo y feliz cumpleaños, preciosa._

* * *

 _ **Agosto de 1986. Cinco años antes de empezar Hogwarts.**_

Se llamaba Pansy Parkinson.

Era morena, con ojos de un singular color verde y una nariz extraña. Tenía el pelo corto y llevaba un ridículo vestido de raso lila. Fruncía el ceño en un mohín de desagrado y se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba con odio sus zapatitos de charol.

Y le estaba ignorando.

—Pansy —dijo el señor Parkinson a modo de advertencia. La niña alzó por fin la cabeza, sonrió falsamente e hizo una ensayada reverencia en dirección a su madre, subiendo un poco su vestido a la vez que decía:

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos, señora Zabini.

La aludida sonrió y respondió:

—Es un placer, Pansy. Blaise, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar a tu cuarto con tu nueva amiga mientras mamá habla con el señor Parkinson?

Él se giró hacia su madre con la nariz arrugada en un gesto de desagrado, pero la frialdad y la advertencia en sus ojos le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

—Sí, madre —gruñó por lo bajo. Dio media vuelta y caminó despacio hasta escapar del perímetro de visión de la mujer para después echar a correr escaleras arriba sin pararse a comprobar si la niña le seguía o no. Lo cierto era que le importaba bien poco.

Llegó a su habitación y ella entró justo detrás de él. Blaise la miró y pensó que le gustaban sus ojos, pero no su nariz. Decidió seguir los consejos de su madre y presentarse tal y como ella le había enseñado, así que cogió aire con teatralidad.

—Hola, me llamo Blaise Zabini. Encantado de conocerte —soltó tendiéndole una mano, pero la niña le devolvió una mirada ceñuda.

—Pues yo me llamo Pansy y no estoy nada encantada de conocerte.

Dicho esto se giró y empezó a inspeccionar la habitación. Blaise se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y la mano aún en alto. Había conocido a muchas niñas de su edad, siempre hijas de amigos de su madre, pero esa era la primera que le hablaba como si fuera un chico.

En ese preciso instante, Pansy abrió una caja alargada a los pies de la cama.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Woooah, una escoba!

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar de golpe a Blaise, que saltó a por ella sin pensárselo.

—¡No la toques! ¡Es mía! ¡Dámela!

Se la arrebató con fuerza y Pansy le miró fijamente. Por un segundo Blaise casi se sintió mal, creyendo que ella se echaría a llorar. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Pansy sonrió burlonamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Solo es una escoba de juguete. Eres un niñito y tu mami no te deja tener una escoba de verdad.

Blaise sintió arder su orgullo. Con una mezcla de envidia, rabia y curiosidad mal disimulada, preguntó:

—¿Tú tienes una de verdad?

Pansy parpadeó con sorpresa.

—No. Mi madre dice que las niñas decentes no montan en escoba.

Blaise ladeó la cabeza e hizo memoria. En las revistas de _quidditch_ que su madre a veces le regalaba aparecían mujeres que jugaban realmente bien… y parecían bastante decentes.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, confuso. Pansy volvió a reírse pero sin burla esta vez.

—Pues porque llevamos vestidos. Si montásemos en escoba, se nos vería la ropa interior desde abajo.

—¿Tu madre te ha dicho eso?

—No… pero supongo que esa tiene que ser la razón.

—Vaya tontería. ¿Y si te quitas el vestido?

—Entonces también se me vería la ropa interior.

—Pues ponte unos pantalones.

—Yo no tengo pantalones.

—¿No? Qué raro. Yo tengo montañas de ellos. —Blaise volvió a mirar a la niña que tenía delante y que, pese a ser una chica, parecía odiar los vestidos. « _Normal»_ , pensó. « _Yo también los odiaría si no me dejaran montar en escoba_ ».

De pronto se sintió especialmente generoso, así que corrió a su armario y revolvió en su interior hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Regresó junto a una intrigada Pansy y le tendió lo que había cogido.

Eran unos pantalones grises. No de los mejores, pero la tela era de calidad y le gustaban bastante. Le daba un poco de pena dárselos, pero había decidido que esa niña los necesitaba más que él.

Pansy los miró fijamente.

Después, los aceptó sonriendo.

* * *

 _ **Septiembre de 1991. Primer curso.**_

—¡Pansy! ¡Pansy! Hay un chico en la puerta que dice que quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Quién es?

—No sé, un chico negro.

Pansy alzó la vista del baúl que estaba vaciando y clavó sus ojos verdes en Tracey. La niña se encogió de hombros y se fue a su propia cama para seguir acomodándose a la que sería su nueva habitación durante los próximos siete años.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró justo con quien se imaginaba.

—Zabini.

—Hola, Parkinson.

Había crecido mucho. Ahora era un poquito más alto que ella y tenía los carrillos más desinflados. Por supuesto, Pansy le había reconocido en el tren, pero no había querido acercarse mucho por miedo a equivocarse de persona. Más tarde el Sombrero Seleccionador confirmó sus sospechas cuando animó a Blaise Zabini a sentarse en el taburete y aquel chiquillo había subido, pero ella decidió no ir a buscarle después. Al fin y al cabo, solo había pasado un par de días de su vida con él, y por aquel entonces tenían seis años.

Aunque todavía escondía en el fondo del armario ciertos pantalones grises.

Blaise sonrió y sus dientes blancos refulgieron en contraste con su piel.

—Sigues teniendo la misma horrible nariz —comentó divertido por lo bajo. Pansy abrió los ojos ofendida.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada, nada. No te lo tengo en cuenta porque tus ojos también siguen siendo igual de bonitos —respondió, y continuó hablando antes de que a Pansy le diera tiempo a interrumpirle—. Mira, unos cuantos chicos de primero vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines para ver cuánto podemos acercarnos al Bosque Prohibido. Me han pedido que te pregunte si quieres venir.

Ella arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y quién es el cobardica que tiene que mandar mensajeros para preguntarme eso?

Blaise se encogió de hombros con aburrimiento.

—Draco Malfoy, el chico rubio que se sentó a mi lado en el comedor.

—Pues vaya un idiota.

—¿Vienes o no?

Pansy se giró y miró dentro de la habitación. Tracey y esa niña de ojos claros, Daphne Greengrass, estaban extendiendo sus vestidos sobre las camas para enseñárselos entre ellas. Se mordió el labio inferior. Lo cierto era que le apetecía conocer un poco más a sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto y charlar con ellas de ropa, pero por otro lado la idea de entablar amistad con algunos de los chicos tampoco le parecía nada desdeñable. Por no hablar de lo excitante y divertido que encontraba acercarse al Bosque Prohibido…

—Hum… chicas, me voy a ver los jardines. Vuelvo en un rato.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Pansy cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió a la Sala Común de Slytherin. De cerca la seguía Blaise, que sonreía. Realmente le apetecía que aquella chica tan rara y desvergonzada les acompañase.

Aunque todavía no hubiera pensado cómo convencer a Malfoy de que fingiera haber sido realmente él quien pidió que fuera a buscarla.

* * *

 _ **Diciembre de 1992. Segundo curso.**_

Había subido a la lechucería a las doce de la noche. Diciembre soplaba azúcar helado sobre todo el colegio y las escaleras estaban cubiertas de nieve crujiente. Si Blaise hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, tal vez hubiese visto las huellas impresas en el mismo suelo que él pisaba. Pero estaba demasiado impaciente como para observar su entorno.

Cuando llegó a lo alto de la torre arrugó la nariz con desagrado. El olor era bastante repulsivo, pero merecía la pena haber subido. Porque ahí estaba la lechuza de su madre, una hermosa ave de plumaje negro y ojos brillantes que custodiaba un paquete alargado.

Blaise sonrió y se lanzó a por él codiciosamente.

—Lo siento, Liamine, pero no puedo esperar a que me lo des por la mañana —se excusó con la lechuza. Después dio media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a la salida… pero repentinamente su cuerpo colisionó con algo.

—¡Ay!

—¡Oye, mira por dónde vas!

—¿Cómo voy a mirar nada en mitad de la noche?

Blaise se frotó la frente magullada pensando que conocía esa voz y ese descaro. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y pronunció un perfecto " _Lumos_ ". La luz inundó la lechucería y ante él apareció Pansy Parkinson con lo que sin duda debía de ser un carísimo vestido de seda. Tan caro que al chico casi le dolió ver la inmensa mancha anaranjada que oscurecía la tela azul en toda su parte frontal, así como el largo corte que lo rajaba en dos y dejaba al descubierto la clavícula de la niña, como una grotesca imitación de un escote exagerado.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿De qué vas disfrazada, Parkinson?

Ella sonrió mortíferamente.

—De tu madre, Zabini. ¿Verdad que me parezco?

La risotada de Blaise se cortó de golpe. La miró ceñudamente. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a que una cría le devolviera los golpes con el mismo brío que el más bruto de los chicos. De hecho, y siendo más genérico, seguía sin acostumbrarse a Pansy Parkinson, incluso aunque ese fuera ya su segundo curso juntos.

—¿Qué es ese estropicio? —preguntó señalando con un gesto el vestido (o lo que quedaba de él). Pansy suspiró y bajó la cabeza tristemente.

—Es, o mejor dicho era, mi regalo de Navidad. Me lo mandaron mis padres. Pero esa estúpida de Millicent Bulstrode se me ha tirado encima mientras me lo probaba y lo ha destrozado con su vaso de zumo de calabaza. Hasta lo ha roto. Según ella, "tropezó". ¡Ja! Se cree que soy tonta. Me las va a pagar.

Zabini parpadeó sorprendido al ver cómo apretaba los puños y los dientes con rabia.

—Vale, vale, tranquila… Pero si a ti no te gustaban los vestidos.

—¿Cómo no van a gustarme? ¡Si son lo mejor del mundo! Sobre todo este, que es… era… simplemente precioso. Nadie iba a tener uno igual este año. Nadie. Y ahora está estropeado —los ojos de Pansy se humedecieron por un segundo, y Blaise no supo qué hacer. Se sentía perdido. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar ante una chica que hablaba de ropa, y el hecho de que además se tratase de Parkinson lo descolocaba por completo. ¿Desde cuándo le importaban los vestidos? ¿Tanto cambiaban las chicas de los seis a los doce años?

" _Vaya tontería, pues claro que cambian._ "

Blaise miró en derredor, azorado.

—¿Y por qué has subido aquí? —preguntó sin mirarla. Ella se sorbió la nariz antes de contestar.

—Porque todas empezaron a reírse de mí y quería estar sola. Algo que estás haciendo imposible. No creí que habría alguien en la lechucería a medianoche… a todo esto, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Solo entonces Blaise recordó lo que le había impulsado a subir allí a esas intempestivas horas. Alzó el paquete para mostrárselo a Pansy y sonrió.

—Mi regalo de Navidad no llegó tan pronto como el tuyo… pero llegó. No podía esperar a que se hiciera de día para recibirlo sabiendo que ya estaba en el castillo.

—¿Y qué es?

—Mira —sonrió él, dejando su varita todavía encendida en el suelo cubierto de paja y procediendo a rasgar el papel que cubría su regalo. Lo que desenvolvió no fue sino una flamante Nimbus 2001, lustrosa y nuevecita, tan brillante que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en lo alto de aquella torre llena de excrementos de lechuza.

—Wow —susurró Pansy, sinceramente impresionada—. ¿Sabes montar?

—Claro que sé, ¿qué tontería de pregunta es esa?

—Bueno, yo no sé.

—Pero si el año pasado Vuelo era una asignatura obligatoria.

—La suspendí, ¿recuerdas? En todo el maldito curso no fui capaz de sostenerme derecha sobre la maldita escoba.

Blaise hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse y miró fijamente a la muchacha. No comprendía cómo podía haber gente a la que le costara montar en escoba. Para él era algo tan sencillo como respirar, tan natural como la lluvia y el sol, tan fluido como el viento.

—Vamos, sube —dijo de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Que subas. Vamos a estrenar la escoba. No te preocupes, yo la llevo.

—No puedo —respondió ella con una risa nerviosa mientras retrocedía un paso—. Llevo vestido.

—Muchos magos montan con túnica.

—La túnica es mucho más holgada y moldeable. No creo que conozcas a muchos magos que vuelen con un vestidito de seda.

Blaise, que ya estaba subido en la escoba, volvió a poner ambos pies en el suelo y se bajó los pantalones de un tirón.

—¡Zabini! —se escandalizó ella tapándose la cara tan rápido como pudo. El chico le tiró los pantalones sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Venga, póntelos. No miro, pero date prisa.

Pansy apartó despacio los dedos de sus ojos y vio a Blaise de espaldas a ella, solo con la camisa blanca del uniforme y unos calzoncillos negros. El frío entraba por la puerta abierta de la lechucería y se burlaba de la semidesnudez del muchacho. Pansy tragó con fuerza y obedeció.

—Ya… ya estoy.

—Vale. Ahora, sube.

Y lo hizo. Blaise se colocó detrás de ella rodeándola con los brazos para sujetar el mango. Sin duda debían de tener un aspecto ridículo: los dos montados en una escoba nueva, él en calzoncillos y ella con un pantalón por debajo de un vestido sucio y rasgado.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos en la entrada de la lechucería. Era una situación tan extraña que Pansy no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —susurró muy bajito. No quería romper con su voz la extraña atmósfera de magia que se había creado.

—Ahora —respondió él en el mismo tono—, volamos.

Y, efectivamente, volaron.

* * *

 _ **Septiembre de 1993. Tercer curso.**_

—¡Pansy! ¡Eh, Pansy, espera!

La chica se giró para verle, con lo que casi se le caen al suelo varios rollos de venda. Blaise llegó corriendo a su lado y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Llevo tres tramos de escalera y dos pasillos llamándote a voces. ¿Qué haces con todo esto?

—Llevárselo a Draco, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—¿A Draco? ¿Para qué?

—Quizá seas el único de Hogwarts que no se ha enterado, Blaise, pero un hipogrifo enloquecido casi le arrancó un brazo ayer.

Blaise bufó con disgusto.

—Puro teatro. Solo tiene un rasguño. Y ya está Pomfrey pendiente de él. Dudo mucho que necesite a todo el colectivo femenino de Slytherin y parte de las otras casas soplándole la pupita las veinticuatro horas del día.

Ella alzó la barbilla con desdén y lo fulminó con una mirada ofendida.

—Estás celoso porque las chicas han dejado de prestarte atención —sentenció. Blaise alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Claro que no, no digas estupideces. Simplemente creí que eras más inteligente que eso. Draco no será tu novio solo porque estés curándole las heriditas. No es más que un idiota con complejo de rey martirizado.

—¡Vaya! ¡Menos mal que es tu amigo!

—Que sea mi amigo no le excusa de ser imbécil. Y a ti tampoco.

Pansy miró a Blaise con los ojos entrecerrados, y de no haber sido porque tenía los brazos ocupados sin duda le hubiera pegado un buen meneo al chico.

—Hazme un favor, Zabini. Apártate y deja de molestar.

Y dicho esto la bruja retomó su camino esforzándose en que no se le derrumbara la pila de rollos. A sus espaldas dejó a un pensativo Blaise que la veía marcharse con los puños apretados.

* * *

 _ **Noviembre de 1994. Cuarto curso.**_

—¿Con quién irás al Baile de Navidad, Theo?

—Dudo que vaya. Es una pérdida absoluta de tiempo y, por qué no, también de dignidad.

—Sí, yo opino igual.

Malfoy y Nott jugaban al ajedrez en el centro de la Sala Común sentados en sendos sillones enfrentados con una mesita baja de por medio. Blaise estaba en otra butaca un poco más cerca del fuego y Pansy se encontraba sentada en el suelo viendo el juego.

—Pues a mí me gustaría ir —dijo—. Música, vestidos bonitos, un baile… Será divertido.

Malfoy bufó pero no dijo nada durante un rato. Finalmente dio orden a un alfil para desplazarse y se dignó a responder.

—Como ya he dicho, a mí tampoco me apetece. Pero supongo que acabaré yendo. Tengo una imagen que mantener, y si no me presento la gente creerá que es porque no he encontrado pareja cuando la realidad es…

—… que te llueven las peticiones. Sí, Draco, lo sabemos —le interrumpió Blaise con una risotada que hizo que Malfoy le dirigiera una mirada incendiaria.

—¿Y tú qué, Blaise? ¿A quién llevarás? —preguntó mordazmente.

—Tengo una idea en mente, aunque todavía no le he dicho nada —respondió el chico con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Pan?

 _Pan_. Solo él la llamaba así. Como si todo fuera un chiste. Como si hablar con ella fuera fácil.

—Yo… —ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, pero después cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe— yo había pensado que quizá tú querrías ir conmigo, Draco.

El aludido casi volcó un caballo al escucharla. Alzó la vista para clavarla en la chica mientras Nott les observaba con aburrimiento y Blaise dejaba la mirada perdida en un horizonte imposible, fingiendo que ni siquiera les oía.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza evaluando a Pansy. Y entonces sonrió.

—¡Sí! Perfecto, tú me servirás. Así podré librarme de ir con esa petarda de Marine Badelur.

—Baudelaire —corrigió Nott, regresando a la partida.

—Lo que sea. Se cree que por ser rubia y de Beauxbatons lo tiene todo ganado conmigo, y no soporto su risa de niña de cinco años… Así que sí, iré contigo al Baile.

Pansy sonrió tratando de ocultar que se sentía un poco dolida porque Malfoy la aceptara como recurso de escape.

Blaise, por su parte, se puso en pie y se largó sin dar ninguna explicación.

* * *

 _ **Diciembre de 1994. Cuarto curso.**_

Era el día del Baile. Theo y Daphne charlaban en voz baja en una esquina del Gran Comedor junto a los ventanales cuajados de estrellas. Los estudiantes bailaban en el centro de la sala o se sentaban a descansar y beber algo en las mesas de los laterales.

 _Y ella danzaba colgada de su brazo_.

Blaise apretó los puños. Hacía rato que había perdido de vista a su propia pareja, una francesa muy bonita de ojos claros cuyo nombre había olvidado a los pocos minutos de pedirle que fuera con él al Baile y que se había marchado en busca de otro acompañante al ver que él tenía pocas intenciones de apartarse de la puerta, posición estratégica que había tomado por si las ganas de vomitar se hacían insoportables en algún punto de la noche y necesitaba irse corriendo al baño.

Ella estaba preciosa. No, mejor aún, ella _era_ preciosa. Se había rizado sutilmente el pelo, y los bucles oscuros contrastaban con el verde claro del vestido que llevaba. Fino, reservado, delicado, la hacía resaltar sin pretensiones. Era una elección demasiado discreta para ser obra suya. Sin duda ahí estaba la firma de Daphne. Sí, ella debía de haber escogido el atuendo. _Y menuda elección._

Combinado con el broche argentado en forma de media luna que recogía parte de los mechones de su cabello, Pansy llevaba también una suave sombra clara en los párpados y algo de color en las mejillas. Todo junto era una mezcla perfecta, resaltando el profundo verde bosque de sus ojos.

Brillaba, esa era la palabra. Incluso con su manía de morderse el labio, sus gestos de desdén y su espantosa nariz, brillaba. Parecía hecha entera de musgo y plata, tan pura, tan llena, tan Pansy que dolía. Vaya si dolía.

Y peor aún que ser consciente de que nadie más percibía esa magia era ver como Draco Malfoy la acaparaba entera para sí mismo sin saber apreciarla. Porque maldita sea, ese idiota no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Granger, y por muy espectacular que estuviera la _sangre-sucia_ esa noche no comparaba con la belleza salvaje de Pansy.

¿O acaso era él el único que la encontraba simplemente preciosa?

—Blaise.

Se giró de golpe y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Theo, que le miraba preocupado.

—Blaise, ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —respondió volviendo a mirar a Pansy. Justo en ese momento, Draco inclinó la cabeza. O quizás fue ella quien la alzó. Fuera como fuese, sus bocas se encontraron, y Theo, que había seguido la línea de la mirada de Blaise hasta su objetivo, cerró los ojos para no ver el desastre—. Pero si me disculpas, creo que iré a vomitar.

* * *

 _ **Febrero de 1996. Quinto curso.**_

—Entonces, ¿os habéis enrollado ya o no?

—Un caballero no habla de esas cosas, Blaise.

—Por eso te lo pregunto a ti y no a un caballero. No querría arriesgarme a quedarme sin respuesta.

Draco sonreía torcidamente viendo discutir a sus dos mejores amigos con total comodidad.

Habían salido a dar un paseo nocturno y habían acabado en lo alto de aquel muro de piedra que rodeaba el colegio. Desde allí tenían unas vistas inigualables del imponente castillo que se alzaba como una fortaleza en mitad de la noche.

—Draco, dile a Theo que me responda de una vez. Necesito saber si ya ha conseguido liarse con Daphne o si realmente es tan idiota como para perder cinco años de su vida persiguiendo a una tía que pasa de él.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—No creo que yo pueda convencerle de que te cuente nada.

—Claro que no puedes. Sería una falta de respeto hacia Daphne. Y para tu información, Blaise, ni la estoy persiguiendo, ni ella pasa de mí, ni el hecho de no haberme liado con ella me convierte en un idiota.

—Vamos, que no lo has hecho. Lo que yo decía. Idiota.

Theo resopló y dejó caer la cabeza sobre los brazos, los cuales apoyaba en la barandilla del muro. Draco se compadeció de él y decidió devolverle la pelota a Blaise.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tal con Patil?

—¿Con Padma?

—No, con la otra.

—Nunca he tenido nada con Parvati Patil, Draco. Ese fuiste tú.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Os enrollasteis a finales del curso pasado en el tren de vuelta a casa. Y mira que te advertí de que era una Gryffindor…

—Puaj, es verdad. No me lo recuerdes. Vale, pues ¿qué tal con Padma?

—Lo dejamos la semana pasada —respondió Blaise calmadamente. Theo levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

—¿Y eso? Se os veía bien.

Blaise se encogió de hombros con aburrimiento.

—No había suficiente química.

—¿Química? ¿Habéis estado saliendo casi tres meses y acabas de decidir que no había suficiente _química_? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? Tú ni siquiera sabes con quién vas morreándote día sí y día también —replicó Blaise bajo la atenta mirada de Theo, que movía los ojos alternativamente del uno al otro.

Draco alzó una ceja, divertido.

—No considero eso un insulto, Zabini.

—Tal vez tú no, pero seguro que tu novia no opina lo mismo —intervino Theo—. ¿Sabe Pansy que te pasas el día de flor en flor?

—No digas memeces, Theo. Pansy no es mi novia.

—Ah, ¿no?

Esta vez fue Blaise el que salió discretamente de la conversación y se quedó mirándoles en silencio.

—No. ¿Por qué piensas que sí?

—Porque el pasado martes os vi besándoos en un pasillo secundario de la quinta planta.

—Ah, ya, eso. Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco, ya sabes.

—Eres gilipollas —la voz de Blaise sonó dura, rígida, demasiado tensa en comparación con su tono bromista de antes.

Tanto Draco como Theo se giraron hacia él con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Que eres gilipollas. A ella le gustas de verdad, imbécil. No deberías jugar así con sus sentimientos.

Draco parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que oía y después soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sentimientos? ¿Sentimientos, Blaise? ¿Desde cuando eres una maricona preocupada por las emociones de los demás?

El otro chico apretó con rabia los dientes y le dio un potente empujón a Malfoy en el pecho. Draco cayó al suelo de culo y miró sorprendido a su amigo.

—Hablo en serio, idiota. Pero ya sé que a ti no te importa una mierda nadie que no seas tú.

Dicho esto, Blaise pasó junto a Nott como una bala y se fue, bajando de un salto del muro.

Theo le observó alejarse con tristeza. Después se giró hacia Draco y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero él se incorporó de un salto ignorando su gesto. Lucía una expresión a caballo entre la confusión y la rabia.

—¿Qué _cruccios_ le pasa ahora a este?

Nott suspiró y se volvió de nuevo hacia Blaise, que era ya solo una mancha cada vez más pequeña en los oscuros jardines del colegio.

—Creo que está enamorado.

* * *

 _ **Abril de 1997. Sexto curso.**_

Pansy corría por los pasillos tan rápido como le era posible. Sonreía cual niña de cinco años con un regalo aún sin abrir ante ella. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, desbordantemente feliz. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encontrarle.

Había pasado toda la noche en vela llorando amargamente. La tarde anterior había ido a pedirle explicaciones a Draco. Necesitaba saber por qué de pronto había dejado de dirigirle la palabra. Quería averiguar qué había hecho para merecer el desprecio del chico. Y entonces él le había respondido que no quería a nadie cerca. A nadie.

Todavía podía escuchar sus palabras llenas de dolor retumbando en la cabeza.

" _¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No es cuestión de que seas o no tú! No quiero que nadie esté conmigo ahora, ¿me oyes? ¡Nadie! ¡Ni tú, ni Theo, ni Blaise, ni nadie! ¡Pero mucho menos tú! Me distraes, ¡eres una jodida carga! ¡No quiero tus atenciones, no quiero que me persigas, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme! ¡Tú y yo no somos nada! ¡Nada, ¿lo entiendes?! ¡Yo ya tengo mis propios problemas!"_

Y entonces se había levantado la manga de la túnica. Y la había visto. Negra, tan negra que redefinía el concepto de oscuridad. Aterradora. Mortífera. Real.

Demasiado real.

Si Draco ya se había convertido en uno de ellos, era solo cuestión de tiempo que les reclutaran a todos.

Pero, ¿por qué él ya había caído? Ningún otro Slytherin llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo aún. ¿Era Draco más cobarde que los demás? ¿Más débil, quizá? ¿Estaba acaso más desesperado o más perdido?

En cualquier caso, daba igual. Lo único cierto era que Blaise había tenido razón con Draco desde el principio. Y ella no había querido escucharle.

Esa noche había decidido buscarle para disculparse por no haberle creído cuando le advirtió de que por mucho que Draco fuese amigo suyo seguía siendo peligroso, y que haría bien alejándose de él. Ahora lo entendía… como también entendía que debía aprovechar su disculpa para confesarse. Para pedirle perdón por haberle ignorado todos esos meses. Para decirle que, en el fondo de su ser, le quería.

Querer. Qué palabra tan terrible. " _Te quiero_ ". Era tan fácil pensarlo y tan difícil decirlo… Había tanto poder encerrado en esa combinación de letras que Pansy se estremecía de solo pensarlo. Pronunciar un " _te quiero_ " en voz alta la dejaría indefensa, vulnerable, frágil como una niña abandonada. Pero iba a hacerlo. Por Circe que sí. Ella no era ninguna cobarde.

Así que había ido al aula de Encantamientos donde Blaise acababa de tener clase. Siempre era el último en salir, así que por suerte podrían hablar a solas y, tal vez, acabar eso que nunca empezaron.

Abrió la puerta del aula con entusiasmo y entró sonriendo ampliamente.

—Blaise, yo…

Pero su disculpa y su confesión se perdieron en el aire. Porque ahí estaba él. Tan alto, tan atractivo, tan oscuro por dentro y por fuera. Con sus ojos llenos de nubes y su sonrisa de canalla.

Pegando cada centímetro de su cuerpo al de una chica a la que Pansy miraba sin ver.

Al oírla, Blaise se separó de la joven para clavar sus ojos en ella. Algo se rompió en las profundidades de su mirada cuando entendió lo que acababa de suceder.

—Pan, yo…

Pero ella no le dio tiempo a hablar. No había nada que decir.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a sus espaldas a un Slytherin devastado y una chica que nunca tendría rostro ni voz en su memoria.

* * *

 **Marzo de 1998. Séptimo curso.**

En el silencio seco de la noche, el susurro de la puerta abriéndose se multiplicó por mil. Blaise se incorporó en la cama parpadeando, intentando definir los perfiles de la silueta que se recortaba en la entrada de su habitación.

Una silueta que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus amigos.

—Pansy —adivinó. La chica entró y cerró a sus espaldas.

—Blaise —susurró—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Él la miró sin verla. En la fría oscuridad de las mazmorras únicamente podía intuirla.

—De fiesta —respondió al fin—. El Señor Tenebroso quería premiar nuestro excelente trabajo como pequeños proyectos de psicópatas y nos invitó a una noche loca de desenfreno. Ya sabes: chicas, drogas, alcohol…

Pansy sonrió contagiada por el falso humor de Blaise.

—¿Y cómo es que tú estás aquí?

—Todas las tías eran rubias. Me aburren las rubias.

Esta vez ella no se rio. Se quedaron ambos callados, él sentado en su cama recostado hacia atrás sobre las palmas de sus manos y ella apoyada en la puerta de frente al chico. Al cabo de un rato, cuando su vista se había acostumbrado ya a la falta de luz, Pansy susurró:

—Los oigo.

Blaise no le preguntó a qué se refería. Lo sabía bien. Los gritos de los alumnos pequeños a los que los Slytherin de séptimo torturaban de madrugada por orden de los Carrow se escuchaban con más fuerza desde las habitaciones de las chicas.

—Draco y los otros… ¿van a volver esta noche?

—No lo creo. Les tocaba guardia.

—¿Puedo quedarme?

Por toda respuesta Blaise se hizo a un lado y retiró las sábanas. Pansy se acercó y se metió en la cama con él.

De nuevo, silencio. Solo que esta vez estaban dolorosamente cerca. No se tocaban, pero se protegían.

—Blaise.

—Dime, Pan.

—¿Crees que acabará algún día?

—No. Creo que estamos hasta el cuello de mierda. Y que tenemos que aguantar con la cabeza bien alta, como hemos hecho siempre.

Pansy meditó las palabras duras pero reales del chico. Después se giró hacia él y apoyó la frente en su hombro.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Y Blaise… aun a riesgo de parecer una niña llorica, hoy necesito permitirme el lujo de estar asustada. Porque no quiero matar a nadie, no quiero ser una asesina.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero seguir con esto.

—Lo sé.

—Tengo miedo, Blaise.

—Lo sé —repitió por tercera vez acariciando despacio su pelo oscuro en un mudo gesto de consuelo—. Yo también —añadió después en un murmullo apagado. Rápidamente hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Merlín bendito, ¿qué están haciendo con nosotros? Parecemos un par de nenazas acojonadas en una noche de pijamas. Salazar debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba ahora mismo. Somos una deshonra para Slytherin, la lacra de nuestra casa. Malfoy y Nott cosiendo a _crucios_ a esos mocosos de primero y nosotros dos lloriqueando escondidos bajo las sábanas…

Pansy volvió a sonreír ante el exagerado dramatismo de Blaise. No podía verle, pero presentía que él también estaba sonriendo como el canalla descarado que era.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en su pecho. Blaise era calor y seguridad en mitad de la tormenta. _Quién lo diría, después de años creyendo que él era la verdadera tempestad…_

—Somos Slytherins —susurró ella mientras se dejaba caer en el regazo de un sueño que la había rechazado en la habitación de las chicas pero que la acogía amablemente en la cama de Blaise—. Y también somos humanos, como todos los demás. Aunque les cueste entender que una cosa no está reñida con la otra.

Blaise sonrió y aspiró profundamente, llenándose de Pansy por dentro y por fuera. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y cerró los ojos como ella.

—Buenas noches, Pan —le dijo a la noche.

Pero ella ya se había dormido.

* * *

 **Enero de 2001. Tres años después de la muerte de Voldemort.**

Eran las dos de la madrugada. Llovía como no había llovido en muchos años. La noche era oscura y sabía a olvido, sobre todo si se combinaba con una copa de Whiskey de Fuego. Unos poderosos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Pansy de un sueño superficial y agitado.

Se dirigió a la entrada vistiendo solo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Caminaba por su casa sin encender las luces, descalza sobre las frías baldosas. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba él.

Alto. Quizá algo más que la última vez que le vio. Con las manos apoyadas una a cada lado de la puerta y el agua discurriendo a chorros por su capa y entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Ya no llevaba el pelo cortado al dos, sino que se lo había dejado crecer un poco. Pequeños rizos como caracolas se encrespaban por toda su cabeza, y el agua que goteaba de ellos los hacía parecer diminutas olas de petróleo. Los ojos le brillaban como pedazos de carbón incandescente. La miraba con una fiereza aterradora.

Estaba empapado. Estaba borracho. Estaba vivo.

Y estaba allí.

—Blaise.

Su nombre sonó como un relámpago, una sentencia estallando en mitad de la noche. El olor a Whiskey de Fuego lo inundaba todo.

—Pansy —dijo él a su vez. Y sin una sola palabra más entró en la casa cerrando de una patada a sus espaldas para seguidamente empujar a la bruja contra la pared más cercana y pegar violentamente sus labios a los de ella.

Pansy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y forcejeó con él sin demasiada persistencia hasta que ambos acabaron cayendo al suelo. Blaise quedó encima, apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarla y mirándola tan intensamente que ella casi podía jurar que veía el alcohol burbujear en sus pupilas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó en un siseo que pretendió ser un grito frustrado.

—Lo que llevo años deseando hacer. Estoy harto, Pan, harto de fingir. Somos adultos, maldita sea. Hemos sobrevivido a una jodida guerra, hemos salido impunes de todos los estúpidos juicios, ¡somos unos puñeteros dioses! Y seguimos comportándonos como idiotas el uno con el otro, como si nos tuviésemos miedo. Ya me he cansado de esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió, pero en el fondo solo hablaba para cerciorarse de que seguía siendo dueña de sus palabras. Porque parecía que Blaise se había apoderado de su boca para decir en voz alta todo lo que ella llevaba años pensando.

—Quiero decir que estoy hasta los cojones de observarte cuando no me ves y fingir que no me doy cuenta de que tú también me miras. Que no soporto que quedemos para tomarnos una copa y hacer como que somos los mejores amigos del mundo. _Solo_ mejores amigos. Que me he hartado de ver a esos gilipollas del Ministerio comiéndote con los ojos cuando yo no puedo permitirme desearte.

—¿Intentas decirme que me deseas? —su tono de voz era burlón, cargado de una ironía que solo buscaba disfrazar el temblor de sus labios. El miedo. Los nervios. El éxtasis.

—¡No, joder, no! ¡Desearte es querer echarte un polvo rápido y olvidarme de ti! ¡Es que no me importe quién se meta en tu cama siempre que yo pueda hacerlo también! ¡Así que esto no es desearte, Pan, no lo es!

La bruja le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Las ganas de bromear habían muerto en su pecho. No se sentía capaz de hacer nada que no fuera escucharle.

Blaise tuvo que coger aire antes de seguir. Parecía enfermo, febril, desesperado. E infinitamente decidido. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó mucho más controlada y sobria que antes.

—No quiero ser solo tu amigo, Pan. No quiero tener que callarme cada vez que otro imbécil se fija en ti, porque necesito que seas solo para mí. No quiero compartirte con nadie, nunca. No quiero que me llames cuando tienes pesadillas para que venga a dormir contigo, lo que quiero es vivir contigo. No solo quiero hacerte mía todas las noches, sino también dormir a tu lado, tener derecho a tus besos, ser libre para elegir usar contigo esa libertad. Que seas lo primero que vea cada mañana al despertarme. Tú, tus preciosos ojos, joder, incluso tu horrible nariz. ¿Lo entiendes? Maldita sea, dime, ¿lo entiendes?

Pansy tragó saliva despacio y fijó la vista en el mago. Empapado, con el pelo revuelto, la mirada embravecida y envuelto en un aura de frustración, Blaise Zabini parecía más que nunca un ángel caído, todo tormenta y devastación.

—Dilo —musitó. Él abrió mucho los ojos.

—No.

—Sí. Dilo.

—No. No lo haré. Olvídalo, Pansy.

—Dilo. Blaise —le sujetó por la barbilla para obligarle a mirarla—. Blaise, por favor.

—¡He dicho que no!

—¡No es tan complicado! ¡Si tan seguro estás, no debería serte complicado decir dos sencillas palab…!

—¡Que te amo, joder!

El silencio volvió a llenar el recibidor de la casa. Blaise respiraba agitadamente y buscaba en sus ojos con miedo de encontrar rechazo, pero con suficiencia al mismo tiempo. Porque era un Slytherin. Y si iba a tener sentimientos profundos por una mujer, defendería hasta la muerte que dichos sentimientos eran motivo de orgullo y no de vergüenza.

Pansy sonrió.

—Eres imbécil, Blaise.

El chico tragó saliva intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Pero…?

—¿Por qué crees que hay un "pero"?

—Simplemente, tiene que haberlo.

—Tienes razón. Lo hay. Eres imbécil… pero yo también te amo.

Blaise sintió que por primera vez en toda la noche respiraba oxígeno de verdad.

Se lanzó a besarla de nuevo.

Y en ese momento, el resto del mundo podría haber ardido en llamas para ambos. Les daba igual.

Porque eran dos Slytherins. Únicamente se tenían el uno al otro. Estaban solos en mitad de la tormenta.

Pero esa noche estaban juntos.

Y con eso era más que suficiente.


End file.
